Promenons nous dans les bois
by Ney et Kya
Summary: Harry et Draco se voient contraints, suite à une retenue, à chercher une plante spéciale dans la forêt interdite pour leur professeur de potion. Mais un accident arrive et tous deux se retrouvent perdus làbas.
1. Ça commence bien

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fic ne nous appartiennent pas (dommage un Blaise plus sexy que jamais pour moi ne m'aurait pas déplu, ainsi qu'un Severus pour Kya aussi #grand sourire rêveur#). _Je dirais pas non pour Draco non plus #bave sur son clavier#_

**Titre :** Promenons nous dans les bois. _(pendant que le loup n'y est pas mdr)_

**Coauteur :** Neyarchess & Kya

**Résumé :** Harry et Draco se voient contraints, suite à une retenue, à chercher une plante spéciale dans la forêt interdite pour leur professeur de potion. Mais un accident arrive et tous deux se retrouvent perdus là-bas.

**Raiting :** PG.13, R.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco (pour ne pas changer, lol).

Harry se réveilla à l'aube, avec la même douleur quotidienne au front. Chaque matin, sa cicatrice prenait un malin plaisir à le faire sortir de son sommeil, le forçant à se lever de mauvaise humeur. Depuis la mort de Sirius, elle le tiraillait sans cesse, signe que Voldemort ne s'était pas affaiblit depuis leur dernière rencontre. Cela ne datait pas d'un an mais de seulement quelque mois. Il la massa, espérant ainsi en atténuer la douleur et mit ses lunettes avec la ferme intention d'évacuer son sombre état d'esprit sous une bonne douche chaude. Il en ressortit un sourire léger aux lèvres alors que ses camarades de chambre émergeaient enfin de leur sommeil paisible.

Il prépara ses affaires et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner après avoir mis dix minutes à chercher une paire de chaussettes identiques et si possible propres. Il s'installa près d'un groupe de Gryffindor de troisième année et les écouta parler distraitement, en pensant à son programme d'aujourd'hui.

Sa journée allait être longue : il allait avoir comme tous les lundi un double cours de Sortilège suivi de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, pendant deux heures. Puis venait le déjeuner qui laissait place aux Soins aux Créatures Magique, Histoire De la Magie et enfin, pour bien terminer sa soirée, deux heures de Potions avec un professeur aussi chaleureux que la couche d'un iceberg. Il soupira. Au moins, il pourrait voir Hagrid dans l'après-midi, et bien que la plupart de ses cours ne soient aussi dangereux les uns que les autres, Harry était tout de même bien curieux de savoir sur quoi allait porter leurs leçons.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée bruyante de ses amis. Le sujet de tant d'animation était, bien sûr, le Quidditch. Harry y porta alors toute son attention, le teint joyeux, toute idée de cours ou de cicatrice douloureuse envolée

Sa matinée s'acheva ainsi dans la bonne humeur et il en fut ainsi aux déjeuner et aux deux cours qui suivirent.

Et justement dans les sombres cachots du professeur Snape, les élèves des deux maisons ennemis s'affairaient à suivre ses conseils sous un silence glacial entrecoupé par des chuchotements innocents ou des habituels remarques sarcastique qu'il leur infligeait.

Parmi eux se trouvait celui communément appelé par le monde sorcier, le Survivant, penché vers son amie Hermione Granger, adolescente studieuse de Poudlard.

Celui-ci essayait de la convaincre de laisser les jumeaux faire la publicité de leur magasin de farce et attrape, qui n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir.

Il ne prêtait donc pas attention à son chaudron, le laissant sans surveillance depuis quelques minutes déjà. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'avait pas échappé à quelques Slytherins malintentionnés, prêts à tout pour transformer sa vie en un calvaire quotidien. Gregory Goyle prit donc une poignée de racines de mandragores et les réduisit en un tas minuscule mais solide. Après avoir lancé un sourire sûr de lui à ses amis, il les jeta dans le chaudron du Gryffindor et se retourna, fier de lui, attendant le résultat de son méfait, qui ne tarda pas à arriver sous la forme d'une ébullition importante. Harry reporta son attention sur son chaudron, surprit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le volume de sa potion prenait tant d'ampleur.

Il releva la tête au ricanement des Slytherins et comprit d'où venait le problème.

-Je te conseille de tout recommencer Harry ou tu risque d'inonder la salle avec cette substance, murmura Hermione.

Mais alors qu'il allait suivre ses conseils, Severus Snape s'approcha de lui, heureux d'avoir une occasion pour sanctionner son élève 'favori'.

-Potter, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi pitoyable malgré vos cours de rattrapage en potion.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, préférant s'abstenir de tout commentaire qui risquerait de lui coûter des points alors que l'ensemble des Slytherins riait ouvertement.

-Vingt points en moins pour Gryffindor. Cela vous apprendra peux être à mieux suivre en cours. Oh, et vous viendrez me voir après les cours.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, marmonna Harry après que Snape ne se soit éloigné, si vous êtes aveuglé par votre haine contre ma famille.

-Nous discuterons de cela plus tard Potter. Vous êtes en retenue et cinquante points en moins pour votre insolence, susurra Snape.

Stupéfait, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude qui le fit taire.

-Ca ne servira à rien de lui répondre et tu le sais très bien, répliqua-t-elle.

Après avoir fait disparaître sa potion qui menaçait d'exploser, Harry se concentra sur son chaudron et ne le quitta pas des yeux. L'heure se termina donc dans le calme malgré les remarques désobligeantes du professeur sur d'autres élèves.

A la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours, Harry se leva, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et attendit que la classe soit vide pour se diriger, les pieds traînant, vers le bureau du Directeur de Maison des Slytherins. Harry le regarda ranger ses ustensiles ainsi que des ingrédients dans une armoire avant de prendre les copies des cinquièmes années.

-Vous avez de la chance Potter, vous allez pouvoir m'être utile pour une fois, dit-il enfin. Voyez-vous, il me manque une herbe qui me sera profitable pour le mois à venir donc vous allez vous rendre dans la forêt interdite avec le 'professeur' Hagrid et me la procurer.

-Mais je ne peux pas y allé après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ! s'exclama Harry.

-Et vous en êtes ressortit vivant comme à votre habitude, répliqua Snape, mais cela n'a pas été le cas pour tout le monde.

Harry serra les poings de colère. Il se retint de l'insulter, au grand plaisir du professeur.

-Bien, vous aurez tous les détails sur cette plante par votre professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques.

Le Gryffindor quitta les lieux rapidement. La colère se lisait sur son visage. Il en informa ses amis dans leur salle commune. Hermione avait déjà mis au courant Ron. Ceux-ci furent choqués en apprenant la nature de sa retenu.

-Il n'a pas le droit de te faire ça ! s'écria Ron. Il sait ce qui s'est passé avec les centaures ! Tu devrais en informer Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il t'aidera !

-Non, laisse, répondit Harry. Je ne veux pas le déranger pour ça. Il est bien trop occupé avec la guerre et de toute façon, Hagrid et Crockdur seront avec moi.

-Oh. C'est vrai que Crockdur est un animal digne de confiance en cas de danger, remarqua le rouquin. On devrait lui attribuer la médaille du chien le plus trouillard de l'année.

-Tu sais Harry, commença Hermione, tu devrais vraiment en toucher un mot au directeur. Ou à Mc Gonagall au moins.

Voyant l'air décidé de son amie, Harry abandonna la partie et leur promit d'aller voir leur directrice de maison.


	2. Et ça continue

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartient –malheureusement :'(

**Titre : **Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Coauteurs :** Neyarchess & Kya

**Résumé :** Harry et Draco se voient contraints, suite à une retenue, à chercher une plante spéciale dans la forêt interdite pour leur professeur de potion. Mais un accident arrive et tous deux se retrouvent perdus là-bas.

**Raiting :** PG.13, R.

**Couple :** Harry/Draco (très original n'est-ce pas ? lol)

**Après une trèèèès longue absence voici –enfin- le chapitre deux ! Pas de date prévue pour le chapitre trois, en espérant qu'on sera pas aussi longues (et que l'ordi de Ney remarche (ou plutôt rerereremarche mdrrr)). Et merci au Saut de l'Ange pour sa review !**

**Enfin voila, bonne lecture !**

Vert. Et un peu argenté aussi. Voila les premières choses que vit Draco Malfoy en ouvrant les yeux cette nuit-là. Tout chez les Slytherins était sans rappeler les couleurs de leur prestigieux blason. Bien que lesdites couleurs ne soient pas chaleureuses pour deux sous. Tout comme la salle commune en elle-même. Placée au cœur des cachots, la lumière du jour l'atteignait difficilement et rendait ainsi les lieux froids et tristes.

Draco soupira et se dégagea de ses draps. Il posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid et marcha jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre (voire même 'soupirail') du dortoir. Plus lassé qu'autre chose, il appuya son front contre la vitre fraîche et ferma les yeux. Il avait beaucoup de difficultés à dormir depuis son retour des vacances de Noël, c'est-à-dire depuis une semaine. Beaucoup trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit pour lui permettre de se reposer.

_Je devrais peut être demander une potion de sommeil à Snape_, pensa-t-il vaguement.

Il soupira à nouveau et regarda le parc endormi à travers la fenêtre. Son regard s'attarda particulièrement sur le terrain de Quidditch plongé dans l'obscurité et dont les anneaux d'or brillaient faiblement sous la lune.

_Après tout…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il franchissait silencieusement la pierre cachant un passage secret menant à l'extérieur. Emmitouflé dans une épaisse cape et son Nimbus 2001 sur l'épaule, il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au terrain. Une fois à destination, il décolla en frappant fermement le sol et s'éleva dans l'air glacial de cette nuit de janvier.

Voila ce qu'il faisait depuis une semaine, chaque soir, afin de trouver le sommeil. Voler. Voler pour se libérer de toute pensée. Voler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Simplement pour s'endormir sans être parasité par une quelconque pensée.

Après avoir fait deux ou trois fois le tour du terrain, il sortit un vif d'or de sa poche et le lâcha. La petite balle ailée avait été ensorcelée pour être visible malgré l'obscurité et pour ne pas dépasser les limites du terrain. Draco attendit une minute, puis se lança à sa poursuite. L'autre avantage de son « échappatoire » était qu'il lui permettait de s'améliorer en plus de s'aérer l'esprit.

_Si j'atteins un certain niveau, Père sera peut être fier de moi. Père… _

Il jura et arrêta sa course. Voila la raison principale de ses insomnies : Lucius Malfoy. Suite à son arrestation en juin dernier, Lucius avait été emprisonné à Azkaban durant deux semaines. Au bout de ce court délai, ses « amis » mangemorts étaient venus les libérer, lui et quelques autres mages noirs n'ayant pu fuir à cause de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, Draco avait été furieux qu'il se fasse arrêté, et plus particulièrement par Potter.

_Saint Potter…_pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Bien que le gryffindor ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis la mort de Sirius Black, il devait avouer qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire bouffer ses lunettes. Même s'il venait à regretter l'évasion de son père. Etant recherché, Malfoy senior n'avait pas pu voir sa femme ou à son fils (s'en était-il soucié au moins ?), mais il avait prouvé que même loin, il gardait un minimum de pouvoir sur sa famille. Lors des vacances de Noël, il avait fait parvenir une lettre à son fils, lui annonçant de grandes choses pour lui, en particulier un avenir privilégié auprès de son « maître ».

Draco savait depuis longtemps que ses parents le destinaient à une carrière de mangemort, mais cette éventualité lui avait semblé morte durant les treize ans où Voldemort avait disparut. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour…

Le Slytherin ne voulait pas devenir mage noir. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Se soumettre à quelqu'un, et tuer pour lui ne figurait pas sur sa liste de carrières souhaitées. Mais il avait appris très jeune que s'opposer aux décisions de son père pouvait faire mal. Très mal. Et qui plus est, son orgueil réclamait l'attention de son père, l'envie de le rendre fier. Montrer qu'il pouvait être digne de porter le nom des Malfoy. Mais il voulait le faire en tant qu'être humain, pas en tant que pantin…

D'un geste distrait, il attira le vif d'or à lui et le remit dans sa poche. Sa belle soirée de défoulement venait d'être réduite à néant. Il atterrit mollement et marcha d'un pas lent vers le château. Mais trop perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit malheureusement pas la silhouette l'attendant sur les escaliers d'un air furieux.

-Draco Malfoy !

Surpris, il releva la tête et son cœur manqua un battement. La silhouette en question n'était autre que Mc Gonagall, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre écossaise.

-Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous faites dehors en plein milieu de la nuit, et qui plus est avec votre balai ?

-Je… et bien je…

Le Slytherin se torturait l'esprit pour trouver un mensonge crédible (ce qui était sa spécialité habituellement), mais rien ne lui vint. Il faut dire que la situation était difficilement justifiable.

-Et bien je vais vous dire ce que vous faites : vous faites perdre cinquante points à votre maison ! Et vous serez en retenue, Malfoy !

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Bon, il le méritait, mais quand même…

-Vous viendrez me voir après le déjeuner afin que nous décidions ce que sera votre punition. Et sachez que le directeur sera mis au courant de votre conduite.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, honteux de se faire prendre comme ça. Voila qui diminuait ses chances de devenir préfet-en-chef. Mc Gonagall lui jeta un dernier regard de rapace en manque de souris et partit à grandes enjambées.

-Voila qui va sûrement m'aider à m'endormir…

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla au son d'une bataille d'oreillers entre Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ron. Il esquiva courageusement un projectile à plumes et se rua dans la salle de bain (non sans avoir re-balancé ledit projectile dans la tronche de son propriétaire). Une fois lavé, il descendit déjeuner avec les quelques rescapés de la bataille. Hermione était déjà dans la Grande Salle, plongée dans un épais grimoire.

Après avoir engloutit quelques toasts en faisant mine d'ignorer les remontrances de son amie sur le bruit qu'ils avaient fait dans le dortoir, il se leva de table pour aller voir sa directrice de maison comme prévu. Il profita de la durée du trajet pour prier Merlin en espérant que ça aurait un quelconque effet sur la conversation à venir. Arrivé à destination, il prit une profonde inspiration.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau Mc Gonagall et attendit. Un sec « entrez » retentit et il obéit. Mais à peine entré, il se figea sur le seuil. Malfoy était là, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard méprisant et reporta son attention sur Mc Gonagall.

-Oui, Potter ? Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau et déclara :

-Le professeur Snape m'a mis en retenue et désire que je me rende dans la Forêt Interdite pour lui cueillir une herbe.

-Comment ?

La vieille femme pinça les lèvres, indignée. Puis, son visage se relâcha et elle eu un sourire inquiétant.

-Mais voilà qui tombe à merveille !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui était aussi déconcerté que lui. Mc Gonagall savait être vraiment effrayante quand elle s'y mettait.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir changer votre punition, Potter, mais je sais comment la rendre plus supportable.

_Ok, là j'ai vraiment peur_, pensa-t-il.

-Et je vais faire d'une pierre deux coups… Voila en quoi consistera votre retenue, Mr Malfoy : vous allez accompagner Mr Potter dans la Forêt Interdite.

-QUOI ! s'écria-t-il en pâlissant brusquement.

_Elle plaisante là,_ pensa Harry avec effarement. _En quoi le fait de me retrouver avec Malfoy rendra la punition plus agréable ? C'est encore pire !_

-Je refuse de…

-Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Malfoy. Vous irez chercher cette herbe avec Mr Potter samedi après-midi, point final.

_Voilà la preuve irréfutable que Merlin est sourd…_

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Réponse en cliquant sur le chti bouton violet/bleu/enfin vous avez compris quoi !**


End file.
